


【授权翻译】Telling

by MarauderIvy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: “如果我不能叫你Mikey的话，我能叫你什么呢？”Sherlock七岁了，他看上去有些微微地忧虑。“当然是Mycroft，那是我的名字。”Mycroft开始觉得这一切都有些愚蠢了，“我不是说你不能——”“我想用一个没有其他任何人会用的称谓来叫你。”Sherlock的眼睛明亮犹如夏日被雨水洗刷过后的柔和碧空。“那么，就叫哥哥吧。”Mycroft说。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Telling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282744) by [MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd/pseuds/MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd). 



Mycroft七岁的时候，他内心的渴望被呈在了眼前：一个独属于他的兄弟。他的弟弟令人失望地幼小、脆弱，可怜不堪，却终归还是他的弟弟。Mycroft无比笃信，他在未来会变得更加逗趣，虽然现下他是那么吵闹、苛刻，耗时无数。

Mycroft珍爱他。

 

*****

 

令他欣慰的是，作为一个曾经备受宠爱的独生子，他走出了镁光灯的焦点。他无比乐意他能够站在一旁，去观察，去记录，去学习。他享受着他任命给自己的角色——充当他弟弟的导师。生性慷慨大方，他想不出什么会是比知识更好的馈赠。

_你能像阅读一本书一样去读懂一个人，他告诉Sherlock，你能了解关于他的一切，仅仅通过仔细观察。_

Mycroft缓慢地完善着自己的言谈举止——言语，姿势，动作，每一个都精心策划过，直到他确信他本人已经讳莫如深。他意识到自己圆滑的表面虚饰令人安心，那是个有形的标志，代表着他日益增长的自制力。他不确定那是否真的有那么举足轻重——毕竟，他鲜少会遇到什么人能有他一半明察秋毫。惟有Sherlock能够将他拆卸殆尽，剖析出那下面藏着的真实。

Mycroft无从决定这个事实应该使他感到警惕还是慰藉。

 

*****

 

“如果我不能叫你Mikey的话，我能叫你什么呢？”Sherlock七岁了，他看上去有些微微地忧虑。

“当然是Mycroft，那是我的名字。”Mycroft开始觉得这一切都有些愚蠢了，“我不是说你不能——”

“我想用一个没有其他任何人会用的称谓来叫你。”Sherlock的眼睛明亮犹如夏日被雨水冲洗过后的柔和碧空。

“那就叫哥哥吧。”Mycroft说。

 

*****

 

Mycroft十七岁，正要离家去剑桥大学。这几周里他的弟弟除了狂怒，剩下的时间里都在郁郁寡欢地生着闷气。Mycroft意识到自己临近的启程是种解脱。

“我想要一件属于你的东西，Mycroft，”他这么说着，Mycroft正在将叠好的衬衫安放在箱子里。这并不是说他喜欢这样一丝不苟，这让他很是费力——他还在改造他自己， 而且他觉察到Sherlock对此并不持赞许态度。这是这么长时间以来Sherlock对他说的第一句文明的话。

“你想要什么，Sherlock？”他嗓音冷静自持，语调悦耳，虽然他有些恼火——那个小家伙现在只在索求什么东西时才纾尊降贵地来跟他说话。随即他看到了Sherlock的脸，在心里斥责自己。 _上帝啊，他才只有十岁，Mycroft。_ 他微笑了，那是他真诚而由衷的、他早已学会去镇压在心底的笑容。

Sherlock平和地担量着那个笑：“我不知道。”

“你是什么意思——你不知道？”

“我是说，我只想拥有一个只属于你的东西。任何东西都行。我想留着它，当你不在的时候。”

“你为什么想要那个？我以为你已经 _恨透了我_ ， _直到我死之前_ 都不愿意再跟我说话了。”这是个错误。Sherlock痛恨被人打趣。“对不起。”Mycroft迅速地添上一句。他鲜少需要向别人道歉了，独独在面对Sherlock的时候。“对不起。我也会想念你的，你知道。”

他的目光在屋子里巡游着，试图找到一样合适的小礼物送给他的小弟弟。他从书桌上摘下他那块磨损了的陈旧腕表；他本来也不准备带着它。“这个如何？当作护身符再好不过了。记得要替我上足发条。”

 

*****

 

“我不会对他说谎的。”Mycroft愤然打断道。

“求你了，Mikey——”他的母亲张口。

“Mycroft，”他机械地更正道，“这毫无用处，不管怎么说。他一眼就能看穿。‘把它接去肯特郡的一个农场生活了’？说真的？”

“Mycroft，不管你怎么想，他还是个孩子。他会相信 _你_ 的，你知道。他到现在都没法很好地接受你的离开。那 _真_ 让人伤脑筋。我不愿去想这件事会对他的行为产生怎样的影响。”

“它也是我的狗，妈咪。”他的眼睛盈满了泪水。上帝，他真的痛恨那样。还是没法由他全盘掌控。“无论如何他都会发现的；你只是在延迟这个麻烦。”

然而，他的弟弟直到五年后才推测出了真相，当机缘巧合下红胡子被提起，那些不情不愿的齿轮突然就被勒令就了位。而Mycroft甚至会觉得他脸上那个全然展开的表情有几分滑稽可笑，若没有Sherlock投给他的错愕的、被背叛了的神情的话。

Mycroft的话一出口，他便后悔了：“你不可能直到现在才意识到真相。”

“是的，我是的，Mycroft。因为我 _信任_ 你。”Sherlock怒火中烧，而Mycroft冷若冰霜。

“你的错误，我亲爱的弟弟。不要相信任何人。”

他也后悔说了那句话。

 

*****

 

“你得学会扯谎，Sherlock。”Mycroft建议道。

他的兄弟哼了一声：“为了什么？为了不伤害别人的 _感情_ ？上帝，Mycroft，我从没想过你会喋喋不休这种蠢话。”

“我想你会发现一个审慎的谎言可以很好地协助你——”他清楚自己听上去有多么自负，但他发觉他无法在他弟弟面前用一种更自然的口吻。十七岁的Sherlock令他不安。

Sherlock笑了一声，打断了他，从凌乱的卷发底下看着他。他看上去是全然的兴奋。Mycroft叹了口气，调整了一下他弟弟头上沾满鲜血的毛巾。“哈，至少学会闭上你的嘴。如果伤口过会儿还血流不止的话，我就得带你去急诊室了。而且你可能有脑震荡。”

“我早就习惯了，Mycroft。”Sherlock抢白，接着，更为柔和地，他说：“别担心。你担心得太多了。”

Mycroft无比清楚那噬咬着他的、逐渐加剧的恐惧——内心深知像今天这样的情况只会越来越糟。他得以在整个童年保护他周全，而他全然不知未来还将要面对什么，只除了，届时，那必定会处于他的掌控之外。 

 

*****

 

“你不能再继续这么下去了。你会 _弄死_ 你自己的。”

“是啊，我清楚得很。”

Sherlock淡漠的、空荡荡眼睛转向了他的兄长。Mycroft发觉那不及他在近来愈发频繁的嗑嗨了的时候那种兴奋、狂喜而纯然美丽的凝视的一半骇人，但却十分让人担忧。

“你希望我死吗，Mycroft？”他的语气波澜不惊，以一种几乎友好的、对话的方式。

_我的弟弟正在沉溺_ ，Mycroft心想。 _他正在沉沦，而我在海岸边上爱莫能助地看着。我不知道我还能承受多少。_ 他阖上双眼阻断泪水。艰难地吞咽着，他嗫喏出一个词：“是的。”

当他睁开眼睛的时候，Sherlock已经走了。三天之后，他接到了一通电话，告知他他的兄弟刚刚登记入住了康复中心。

 

*****

 

他怀疑那是否能够称得上是一种关系。他从没告诉过任何人，虽然从Sherlock的某些评论里他知道他弟弟已经推理出了一些东西。从没有任何特别的原因让他对此保密。那只是——Mycroft这样认定——他所犯的一个错误。不管那是什么，它现在已经结束了，彻彻底底、毫不意外。

他度过了糟糕的一天，而他兄弟晚间在他书房里的不期而至没能让情况好起来哪怕一点。显然，他不为别的，只为了开始一场愉悦的、毫无意义的唇枪舌战。

“你为什么提高了对我的监控级别？别以为我看不出来”是Sherlock把Mycroft堵在壁炉旁边上的第一句话。

“我认为那是慎重之举，Sherlock，鉴于你的情况发生了某些改变。”

“啊，因为John。但是你已经绑架过他一回了，而且——”

“我没有 _绑架_ 他，看在上帝的份上。并且这只是个预防措施，也许是临时性的。换个话题吧。”

Sherlock眯缝起眼睛，Mycroft做好了准备面对攻击。他没有心情打趣。他试图用瞪视来让他弟弟缄口，但他知道那根本没用。Sherlock在计算着他还需要往前逼迫多少来引出Mycroft的爆发抑或一声吼叫。这项实验他已经持续做了很多很多年。

“总之，你为什么会觉得需要监视我，Mycroft？”

“我没在监视你，Sherlock。”Mycroft知道他应该到此为止，但还是忍不住补充：“或许，如果你时不时肯屈尊跟我说说话——”

“我现在就在跟你说话！你还想要什么？也许如果你不是那么一个烦人的、沉默寡言的、控制欲过剩的......”Mycroft惊住了。今天早些时候里，他听过那些形容，或多或少，“好操纵人的混——”

“停下。”Mycroft低吼。Sherlock停住了，消化着这一切，而Mycroft认出了他兄弟脸上的表情： _噢，有趣。_ 接着Sherlock假笑着，倾身向前：“怎么了，Mycroft，戳到你痛处了？”

Mycroft——伴着出乎意料的凶狠——突然间爆发了。“闭嘴！”他叫道。 _该死的。_ 他意识到自己暴露了多少，倒吸了口凉气。Sherlock正在将线索聚点成线，而不消几秒钟，他的嘴唇吐出了一个“ _哦_ ”。

Sherlock，生平第一次因惊讶而失语，看着Mycroft心不在焉地将一只手插进了头发里，很长一段时间里都闭着眼睛。Mycroft退回到了房间的另一边，而当他转过身来的时候，他在他弟弟脸上发现了一个一反常态的温柔的表情。深深地吸了口气，他低声说：“对不起。我——我今天过得很糟糕。这跟你没关系。”

在长长的一段停顿之后，Sherlock问道：“为什么你从不让我见他？”

Mycroft对此嗤之以鼻：“你想见他吗？”

“啊哈，不，不那么想。”Sherlock回应，“但你……”

“什么？”

“他......对你很重要。”Sherlock睁大眼睛，带着好奇检查着他哥哥。而Mycroft感觉像是被钉在了木板上的昆虫，一个珍奇的样本，一个异常。他向外伸出手去，那姿势像是漠然又像是让步。

“他叫什么名字？”Sherlock继续道。

“他没有死，Sherlock。”Mycroft恼怒地说，“那不重要了。”

“所以从现在开始，你就只假装他从没存在过了？” 他没说“ _真棒_ ”，不过，从他挑起的眼眉里，Mycroft能看得出来。

“这是最好的安排。”Mycroft陷进椅子里，抬眼看着他的兄弟，“不管怎样，你为什么在这里？

“噢，John约会去了。我很无聊。”Sherlock说。Mycroft审视着他，犹记得他第一次看见Sherlock与John Watson在一起的那晚，他们言笑晏晏时Sherlock眼睛里的亮光。他犹豫着是否要将跳入脑海的警告付诸于声音： _别太过眷恋_ 。他最终放弃了这个念头。

Sherlock从来不懂得从警告里汲取教训。

 

*****

 

“他对此接受得怎么样？”Mycroft问道，John递还给他Adler的档案。

“我不觉得他相信我。”John的回答伴着一声叹息。

“很对，你是个徒劳无用的说谎者，John。”Mycroft近乎亲切地说。

“所以——为什么 _你自己_ 不去告诉他呢？”

Mycroft通过指出另一件事情来避开了那个问题：“我发现他留下了手机。”

“是啊，真奇怪，对吧？他不是多愁善感的人。他不会——不会留着东西。”John将目光转向门口细雨濛濛的街道，明显在脑海中回想着关乎Sherlock的各种各样的记忆。

Mycroft允许他自己露出了一个小小的微笑，回想起那个忧郁的十岁的小孩子，紧紧地抓着一块破旧的手表。他回头望去的时候，他无声地挥舞着它。

 

*****

 

兄弟俩讨论着有关Sherlock与Moriarty交锋的十三种计划。他们争论器了对应最坏情况的方案：“Lazarus”。

“有点儿残忍，你认为呢，Mycroft？”Sherlock评判道。

_对谁？_ 他的兄长沉思。“很有可能，Sherlock，但完全必要。”Mycroft坚持道。他开始有点不耐烦了；他们在浪费时间。

“不得不残忍，却只为行善，是吗，Mycroft？是啊，真是你的典型写照。”Sherlock没有捕捉到他兄长脸上飞逝而过的苦痛的表情。

_我所有的和善都埋没在残酷之中，_ Mycroft想道。John一直是位贴心的盟友，如果不能称之为朋友的话。Mycroft不愿去想象他将如何忍受这折磨。而Sherlock的痛苦已然蚀刻在他脸上，赤裸裸地公开在他哥哥眼前。Mycroft强行压下已经涌到舌尖的道歉。“不管如何，不一定会出现这种情况的，Sherlock。我当然希望它不会如此。”

Mycroft总是预期最坏的结果。当他看到他弟弟在巴茨楼顶发给他的那个简短的单词时，他并不意外。

 

*****

 

他们在一个满是尘埃的房间里——上帝知道他们在哪儿——等着Sherlock来被接走，带去流放至未知的地区。Mycroft知道他在冒险，执意要亲眼见Sherlock一面，当他在光天化日之下之下跳楼之后。但若非如此，他无法忍受。他们缄默地注视了几分钟空气里飞舞的微尘，当感觉到从罅隙里蔓生而出的多愁善感即将发作的时候，一如既往地避免着眼神交流。

Mycroft研究着他弟弟的身姿——烦躁而些许任性，就像个小孩子，他想，而童年里那熟悉的叠句又开始在他脑中回响： _我不需要你的帮助，Mycroft！哦不，你当然需要！_

他突然地发出笑声：“我直到你死了都不会再跟你说话了。”他大声说。Sherlock转过头来看他，一根眉毛挑了起来，但什么也没说。

“我想要一件你的东西，Sherlock。”当他的兄弟移开凝视时Mycroft如是说。短暂的停顿，这之中他能感受到Sherlock的震惊。他弟弟的眼睛睁大了。

“什么？”

“我不知道。你衬衫上的一颗纽扣？任何东西。我想留着它，当你不在的时候。”Sherlock给了他哥哥一个长长的、审视的眼神。

“你会得到我的小提琴，是不是？”

“是，我想如此。”

许久之后，他发现他的手表被包裹在一块手帕中，存放在小提琴盒的衬里之间。自从他将它交予Sherlock那日起他就没再见过它了。他把它捧在掌心，直到它不再冰冷，接着小心翼翼地轴上发条。它保持着沉默，它的机械装置静止不动；那究竟是因为疏于管理还是蓄意破坏，他不得而知。

 

*****

 

在塞尔维亚的卡车车尾，他的兄弟安然无恙地在他身边，Mycroft开始允许他自己松懈下来。过去的两年曾是那么、那么的漫长。

“你不必亲自过来接我。”Sherlock抱怨道。从刚才开始，Mycroft一直在用一种混合着温柔与深藏着惊慌的眼神注视着他。他试图它暴露出来。

“我知道。”Mycroft回答，“而你亦然。”

“是的。”Sherlock说，“我知道。”他与他兄长的凝睇短暂地相遇。他的唇边徘徊着一抹近似于微笑的东西，在瞬息的一刹那，那神情看上去几乎有些羞怯。Mycroft不得不看向一边来阻止自己去握住他弟弟的手。

 

*****

 

一切似乎都是虚幻的，包括John Watson那张熟悉的脸。

“Mycroft，”他压低了声音开口，“他们有没有，呃——我是说，有多少是你——”

“我——有人简要汇报过了，谢谢你，John，”Mycroft回答。他迟疑地环视着狭小的私人等候室：“我什么时候能见到他？”他认为他已经被告知过这一点，但他记不得了。

“过一会儿。”John说，精明地看着他，“你应该坐下来，Mycroft，”他继续道，Mycroft允许自己被沉默地带到一把椅子面前。

他令人敬佩地，很好地控制住了由他胸腔内升起、威胁着要冲破喉咙而出的恐慌。在经年累月的练习之后，他才得以获得那种控制力。

数小时后，他才意识到时间的流逝。当John谨慎地为他让开位置时，他已经没力气去感激他了。他用颤抖着的手捧起他昏迷中的弟弟的脸颊，将一个温柔的词喃喃着呼进他的头发里。

 

*****

 

是圣诞节了，他深恶痛绝的日子。他在前门外加入了他的兄弟。“这都是你的错，你要知道。该死的多愁善感。”

“对此我深感抱歉，Mikey。”

“噢，不，别开始这个。”

Mycroft从他弟弟手中取走香烟，将它凑近自己的嘴唇。Sherlock促狭地笑了，取出另一根，点燃，深深吸气。他和善地推了Mycroft一把又稍稍弹开了，而Mycroft，突如其来地，被一汪情感的海浪吞没了，伴随着逐渐滋生的恶心的感觉，就好像他自身的躯体开始排斥人类的情绪一样。 _多愁善感_ ，他想。 _我哪里不对劲了？我怕我随时都会说出些愚蠢的话来。_

 

*****

 

他们在等待。

他们就要分离了，而他们彼此都清楚的是，这分离即是永诀。他们的声音沉寂，他们的言语镇静自持，司空见惯。而谁都没有与他兄弟的目光相接。

“他们会在五分钟内到达。汽车会在停机坪上跟我们会面。”Mycroft说，“我恐怕你不会有多少时间。”

“好。”Sherlock回应，心不在焉地。

_噢上帝啊，一切究竟是怎么走到这一步的？_ Mycroft苦涩地想着。他拷问自己有一阵子了，重温着每一帧场景，回溯经年，试图找到那个不可能的问题的答案：我如何才能够阻止这一切发生？

Mycroft看着他的怀表，却没有真正看进去。他压抑着一种纯然疯狂的、想要将它狠狠掷向门板的冲动。 _六个月。_ “我还没说完所有想告诉你的事情。”

Sherlock突兀地笑了：“Mycroft，你永远也说不完你想对我说的话。”

在灿烂辉煌的阳光里，他的兄弟大步走上了飞机，没有再回头看一眼。那举动令Mycroft由衷地感激。他面容平静，内心已经在策划着一系列如何将Sherlock带回来的事件。那注定会漫长、复杂、充满艰苦，但没有什么阻碍能够令他沮丧，鉴于他会做任何事情——任何事情，来保证那个有着明亮眼眸的孩子的安全——在他的梦中，他曾扑进他等待已久的怀抱里，唤他哥哥。

 

END


End file.
